Searching for the Real world
by FreestyleSwe
Summary: Patrice is just a girl that takes sport a little too seriously. What happens when a strange man comes and shoots Patrice and her two friends? What happens when Patrice is alive, but in another dimension, in Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the rings. I just made up Sally, Angel and Patrice. Shout out to J.R.R Tolkien for ruining my life.

**Also:** I'm literally only doing this so that I can improve my english. So If you see some misspelling or if you see that my grammar is soooooooo wrong, tell me in a review or a private message. I'm going to try to finish this one and not just leave it like every other FF I've made. I've promised myself: at least 300 words each day, and I'm going to keep that promise.

* * *

Patrice hated loosing. She was one of those girls that everyone wanted in their team, because she always gave her best and tried her hardest to win. And everyone in the other team, hated her. They thought she was a control freak, a 'bad looser' (If she did loose), a perfectionist, but she didn't care. All she really cared about was winning. She didn't care that much about schoolwork either, because she knew she wasn't smart anyways, and she didn't have a future as a lawyer or a doctor or anything like that. She already knew what she would do in her future. She had known that since she was five. Her future included winning gold in the olympics, winning more gold, become a professional in gymnastics and swimming.

The people in her team gave her high-fives, a pat in the back, she could even hear some 'good job, Pat' as she walked towards the girl's dressing room. The others, in the other team, just gave her very angry glances. Patrice didn't care. She was used to it.

With three older brothers, Pat was always the one who was loosing in sport games when she was younger. That was one of the reasons she became so good, and so obsessed with winning. Her brothers were always in the spotlight at home, Her oldest, Aric, was smart, the second oldest, Zac, was an amazing football player. The youngest brother, Shane was smart, too, but also an amazing cook and he could easily make friends. Everyone loved Shane You could point at anyone, any person on the street, and he could talk this person into doing anything. The only person Shane couldn't trick, was Pat.

Pat almost hated her brothers. She hated them for being so better at her. She hated them for being so great that their parents completely forgot about Pat.

The dressing room was filled with candy smelling girls, who didn't even need showering, because all they did the whole P.E lesson was to talk about 'cute' celebrities. Or movies. And how 'big fans they are' even though they obviously never read the book.

Pat, herself, wasn't into anything of that. She didn't watch a lot of movies, didn't read a lot of books and she certainly never let herself obsess about some stupid, ugly, low IQ-celebrity.

While every other girl could run around naked in the dressing room, Pat liked to keep herself covered up with her towel. She changed in a corner, making sure no one saw her, and she would never let herself take more than 15 minutes of her time to get fixed. She didn't believe in getting pretty for school. She put on her ordinary jeans, a too big T-shirt and put her curly, red hair in a pony-tail. She went to her next class, English, and there she met her two friends, Sally and Angel.

Sally is your typical blonde, into fashion, makeup and such, and the only reason she is hanging with Patrice and Angel is because they have been knowing each other since they were two years old. Angel is that friend who goes through like a thousand phases through out her lifetime. First, when they were thirteen, she had decided that she was going to be one of those cute Japanese girls, who dyes their hair blonde and walks around in crazy pink outfits. When they were fifteen, she was like Sally, into fashion and such. That was the year when Pat felt really alone. What did Patrice know about fashion? Nothing. So PAtrice couldn't ever join their conversations. Pat actually thought they were going to leave her for a while, but then Angel decided to be all dark and mysterious, and that is what she is right now, at sixteen. Angel has let her black hair grow out, and she keeps it quite long. She either wears no makeup, or really dark makeup. Never foundation. Not to be exposed to the sun, because her skin is to be left white. She always wears black outfits, and honestly, this is the Angel Patrice likes best.

'''Hey! Pat. Pat- OhMyGodPatYouWouldNeverBelie veWhatIAmAboutToSay'' sally ran up to Pat, and she barely breathed while she uttered those words.

''Oi- calm down, sal'' Pat sat down beside Sally and Angel. ''What has happened to you?''

''Do not call me Sal- Pat I've told you about how much I hate being called Sal-''

''Yeah, but you always call me Pat'' Patrice pointed out.

''But you _like_ me calling you Pat!'' Sally cover her face with her hands and sighed.

''Whatever- you know what? whatever. What I wanted you to see, Is this'' Sally opened her bag and started to search for something. Patrice looked at Angel, gave her the _'what is it'_ look and angel just answered with a quick shrug.

''This'' Sally showed us a book ''is amazing'' Sally gave Patrice the book, which said 'Lord of the rings'

''Oh boy. I really hope this isn't a bit like _'The lord of the Flies'_ God, that book really was depressing'' Patrice said, and handed the book back to Sally.

''Are you kidding me? This. Is. Amazing. I'm almost done with it, and you do not understand how great this book is''

''I hated 'the lord of the flies' it's like, typical boys, fighting, playing games and killing of each other and shit.'' Angel said, tiredly.

''Are you both deaf? This is not anything like Lord of the flies'' Sally snapped angrily.

''Well, the title is almost the same. And Sally, you should know better than talk with me about your obsessions with books. You know how I absolutely hate to read''

Sally just muttered 'whatever' and something else that Patrice couldn't hear. Together they walked to English class.

Suddenly, the three of them bumped into people screaming. Patrice didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was happening. She tried to ask those who run, but no one answered her. Suddenly, the only people in the hall was her, Angel and Sally.

''Wow. Must have been free food on McDonald's or something''

They laughed and continued. Suddenly, their English teacher ran towards us.

''No- what are you doing here- you must run. You must-'' And that was the last time they ever saw their teacher alive. She fell in front of them, and behind the teacher was a man, covered in all black. Patrice stood still, not knowing what to do, and too afraid to do anything anyway.

''Stand still. And I will be quick'' The man screamed, and pointed his gun at Angel. And then he pulled the trigger, and Angel fell.

Then, It was Sallys turn. Before The man pulled the trigger, Patrice could see how Sallys beautiful makeup had been smeared by the tears she had cried. Sally opened her mouth to say something, but she never got the chance. The murderer pulled the trigger, and then, Sally fell, too.

He then turned to Patrice. ''Please'' she tried, but before the man shot her, Patrice could see his face. His skin was pale white, his hair reached his shoulder, and his eyes were light blue. But he looked sick, really sick. His lips were purple, like he had been freezing for a long time, even though it's really hot here in california. And his eyes, like he had not been sleeping for a long, long time. And then his evil smile.

And he pulled the trigger. And Patrice fell. She could feel pain, just for a short time, and then darkness.

I opened my eyes. Was I alive? But why were I outside- in the dark? I tried to stand up, but I felt dizzy. When I finally succeeded to stand up, I realised that I was in a forest. Was this were the murderer had put me? I remembered me, a man, and a gun pointing at me. But this was not where it was. I tried to find the bullet wound, but I found nothing. I was fine. Just a bit dizzy.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to run towards the closest tree, but I didn't reach it in time.

''You! Stay exactly where you are'' I could hear a voice of a man say behind me.

''Turn around'' the same voice demanded. I turned around, and I saw a man a bit longer than me, with dark hair that reached his shoulder. He looked tired, and his sword was pointed at me.

This is how I die. Again.

But the man didn't kill me.

''A woman'' another voice said. I turned my head to see three, four little people standing beside the man. Two of them were red haired, and looked very much alike. I guessed that they were siblings. Another one was red haired too, but fatter. He didn't look like he was very self-confident. Another one, the one who had pointed out that I was a woman, had black curly hair and even though it was pretty dark, I could see his deep blue eyes. These four men, or children, were pretty short.

''What is a woman doing in the woods?''

I couldn't answer that. I didn't even know it myself. What was I doing here, and why were these people dressed like the middle ages?

''Answer'' the man said, again, but this time a little more angrily.

''Take it easy-I don't know- I just woke up here- I don't know- please'' I answered, and I felt something in my throat, that feeling when you're about to cry anytime.

The dark man relaxed a little bit. He took away his sword and then it was quiet for a time.

''She doesn't look like an elf'' one of the red haired siblings said, with a scottish accent.

''Looks like one of your kin'' the other red-haired said to the dark haired man.

I didn't understand what they were talking about. His kin? Of course I was one of his 'kin'. What else would I be?

''Are you a human?'' the man asked me, slowly. He thought I was dumb.

''Of course! What else would I be? What else _could_ I be?'' I answered with an unsteady voice. You could probably hear by my voice that I was about to cry anytime.

''All I know is-'' I tried, with a more steady voice ''is that I was with my friends. A man came and he- he-''

''He what?''

''He killed us''

* * *

Yep. And that's my story. Please review.

(Story inspired by ''the awkward adventures of Meghan Whimblesby'' - even though she told me that the idea wasn't hers, she was the one I got it from. Whoever made this kind of story first, credits to you)


	2. Frodo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings. Tolkien does.**

**Another chapter! This one isn't as long as the first one.**

* * *

''This woman is crazy'' the redhead said, with that scottish accent. ''Maybe if we took her with us to Rivendell the elves could take care of her?''

''What's Rivendell?'' I asked ''And you don't mean real elves, with wings? Because those things don't exist''

''Real elves. But without wings. The woman follows, but only til' Rivendell. There, the Elves can take care of you'' The man said.

''You can't take me to Rivendell. I need to go home''

''You are lost, probably memory loss from a fall. The elves can fix that''

''No- NO- you don't understand. I you need to go home. To california''

These people didn't seem to understand me. They just stared at me, probably wondering if I was a psychopath. But I can't follow strangers to strange places- I don't even know where Rivendell is.

''What is a california?'' the redhead said, again. ''Sounds like a drink''

I tried to explain, but they just didn't understand. They tried to explain to me about the elves, how they could fix my memory loss- but I don't even know what elves are. Or, well, I do, but to me, elves have wings but to them, elves don't.

Then, the man raised his hands ''Enough. We do not have time for this. You either follow us to Rivendell, or you stay''

I didn't know where I was, I didn't know them, but they seemed nice. Maybe If I went to Rivendell the 'wise' elves could tell me what the hell was happening.

So I did follow them. We camped a far away from where I woke up. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up with the man, who, according to the small men were called 'strider'.

The funny little man, with the scottish accent, was called Pippin. The one I thought was his brother, was actually his cousin, and his name was Merry. Merry was a little bit smarter than Pippin- Pippin, he was very nice, but he wasn't so smart. The fat one was Sam, and he was also very friendly. The dark haired one was named Frodo. Frodo didn't talk very much, he looked scared most of the time. We walked a long way until we reached a small hill with ruins on top off it.

''This was the great watchtower of Amon sül'' Strider told us. ''We shall rest here tonight''

And in the night we rested there, all five of us were very tired.

Strider threw small knifes at Sam, Pippin, Merry and Frodo. ''These are for you. Keep them close'' he then looked over at me. ''I'm guessing you don't know how to fight anyways'' I got a little annoyed about that- even though it was true.

''I'm going to have a look around- stay here'' and then he left.

''Hey Stri-'' I tried, but he was long gone before I got the chance to finish my sentence.

Then later on, they decided that Sam, Merry and Pippin would watch out in the night. Me and Frodo were going to rest.

I tried, but couldn't sleep, so I went over to the three of them to start a conversation.

''So-what's with Frodo. Strider seems to like him''

They all looked at each other.

''I'm sorry Patrice- but we can't tell you. It's a secret'' Sam whispered.

I didn't say anything else after that. I walked a bit away from them all and tried to sleep, but I couldn't- I needed answers. I needed to know who these people were, what the hell I was doing here and why I was here.

Suddenly I heard Frodo scream. I turned around and saw Pippin, Merry and Sam sitting around a fireplace- eating.

''What are you doing?'' Frodo screamed.

Frodo ran towards the fireplace and stomped it. Then we heard another scream outside our camp. The sound of the scream - I couldn't describe it, it sounded a bit like when you run your nails down a chalkboard. I hated that sound.

''What was that?'' I asked the four of them.

''Nazghul'' Frodo whispered, but loud enough for all of us to hear. The others grabbed their swords. ''GO'' Frodo screamed, and we ran. I turned around and saw a man in a black robe. The man rose his sword and walked towards us. I guessed that was Nazghul. Then, four more walked towards us, slowly. I was terrified. I couldn't do anything so I stayed behind all of them, shaking. I closed my eyes just as Sam screamed ''Back you devils!''

Then I heard a bang and I opened my eyes. The nazghul had grabbed Sam and they had thrown him agains the wall. After Sam, they easily grabbed both Pippin and Merry just to throw them to.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed back with Frodo. Then Frodo suddenly tripped and I backed off. It looked like these men wanted him, Frodo, and not me, Sam, Merry or Pippin.

Then I saw something in Frodos hand. It was a ring, and when the dark men saw it they seemed rather interested in that thing. They bended down, closer to Frodo and right in that moment, Frodo put the ring on. And he literally disappeared. ''FRODO'' I screamed- I was alone. There was nothing in between me, and these dark men. But the strange thing was, that the dark men didn't act like Frodo was gone. They bent closer down to the place were Frodo had been, and the grabbed their sword and swung it across empty air. Then I heard a scream- that sounded a lot like Frodo's scream.

I didn't understand- had Frodo made himself invisible by putting that ring on? But how could these dark men know that- I didn't understand, I was confused and I was afraid. And in that moment Strider came running, with a torch in his hand and a sword in his other. Strider swung his sword in front of the dark men, and they started screaming again- it looked like they were afraid of the fire. Strider succeeded to lit some of the dark men on fire, while Frodo became visible again- screaming because of his wound caused by the sword.

Sam, Pippin and Merry ran towards Frodo, while I just stood there, in front of them, not knowing what I was supposed to do. I didn't know anyone of them well enough, and I couldn't fight against the dark men. The dark men ran away while burning.

''Help him strider'' Sam begged.

''He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade'' Strider said as he observed the sword. He quickly threw the sword on the ground. ''This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine''. Strider then carried Frodo away, with a torch on his other hand. We ran through the woods, behind Strider as he carried Frodo, ''Hurry!'' he screamed, and we all managed to run a little bit faster.

''We're six days from Rivendell- He'll never make it!'' Sam screamed as we followed Strider.

We stayed for rest somewhere in the forest, with three statues of strange creatures- that looked a bit like trolls. We had these kind of statues at home, in California.

''Look Frodo- It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls'' Sam told Frodo, as an attempt to calm the little one, which obviously didn't work- because Frodo couldn't hear him. He was dying.

''Strider- he needs help'' I tried, but Strider didn't hear me. He was looking at something else.

''Does Mr. Bilbo own these statues?'' I asked Sam.

''No'' Sam said shortly ''It's a long story''. Sam kept watching over Frodo and I couldn't stop feeling like I was a burden for these people. I knew nothing about anything here - I couldn't help them in any way.

''Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!'' Sam cried out to Strider.

''Is he going to die?'' Pippin asked.

''He's passing to the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them'' Strider told us calmly.

''What? Frodo can't be like them-''

''They're close'' Merry told us.

''Sam- Do you know the Athelas plant?'' Strider asked

''Athelas?''

''Kingsfoil''

''Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed''

''It may help to slow the poisoning- Hurry!'' Strider told Sam and handed his torch to Sam.

Sam quickly ran into the forest with Strider to look after this weird plant- that obviously was some kind of drug.

Strider and Sam then, later came back- with a woman. I thought this woman was strange-looking. She didn't look real. She was too clean- her hair was too perfect and her eyes far too blue. She ran towards Frodo and whispered some words to him. I could only hear some, and it went like this: ''Hear my voice... come back to the light... ''

The others and I could do nothing else but stand by and watch.

''Who is she?'' I whispered to Sam.

''She's an elf''

That's explains a lot. Or it doesn't. Elves are supposed to be pink. And have wings. If they did exist- which they obviously don't. Here an elf probably means a nurse, or a doctor or something.

''He's fading'' the elf told Strider. ''He's not going to last- we must get him to my father''

Strider and the elf then began to carry Frodo to the elf's horse. They talked, but I couldn't hear what they said. Then the woman- or elf- turned to me and observed me for a second. ''When you reach Rivendell- send that one to me'' She said, and then she rode away, with Frodo.

''What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!'' Sam screamed- but Strider didn't answer him, he just looked at the place Frodo and the Elf once were.

Why did the elf want to talk to me?

* * *

**Oh yeah so I know it's a little boring at the moment (but i promise) it will get better when they arrive in Rivendell- which will be in the next chapter! **


	3. Rivendell

Alright! This chapter will be quite long, and two more characters are going to join the quest. Also something I forgot to write on the last chapter:

My first reviewer: daddys number 1 girl  Thank you for your review xo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings, or any of these characters.**

* * *

We reached Rivendell- and let me tell you this, after days of walking in nasty woods and with filthy people, it was quite nice to find clean and fresh people and places. The people were also very pretty- just like the first woman/elf I met- they all had clean clothes with perfect hair (how?).

A manly elf greeted us just as we arrived, and Strider told him that Arwen asked for my presence. The man (his name is Elrond- strange name) just stared at me and mumbled for himself. He ordered a female servant to take me to a special room until they me and Elrond had time to talk while the others looked for Frodo.

''Why can't I talk to Elrond now?'' I asked the woman.

''Lord Elrond have other things to do, miss...?''

''Oh, Patrice. Just Patrice. No need to call me miss''

''Of course, Miss Patrice'' She said with a smile. She then led me to a big room, and opened the door for me.

''This will be your room until Lord Elrond figures out what to do with you. There is a bath ready too, only for you''

I thanked, and she left. I then bathed, and put on the clothes the servant had fixed for me. It was a dress. A beautiful, white dress with long sleeves, just like the ones I had seen other female elves had worn. The people were strange- but they really had beautiful clothes.

''Are you done, Patrice?'' I didn't notice that the servant were standing at the door, so I jumped a little when I heard her.

''Yeah.. where are we going?''

''Where do you desire to go? Only somewhere inside Rivendell, of course'' She said, with a big smile on her face.

''About that- what kind of place IS Rivendell? I thought you would help me come home- but you haven't helped me much really, except for giving me a bath, which I'm really grateful for, by the way''

''Rivendell, is a great Kingdom'' the servant started,

''Oh yeah, I forgot, What is your name?''

''Haneen, miss''

''Oh. Okay. Please continue''

Haneen smiled and began talking again.

''Rivendell is a great kingdom, ruled by Lord Elrond. Who also is an elf, like me.''

''What IS an elf? I thought you were doctors or something, but you don't look like it''

''I do not understand- What is an doctor?'' Haneen asked, obviously confused.

''Who doesn't know what an doctor is?'' I laughed- but Haneen just stared at me, still confused.

''Oh- an Doctor is a person who helps people when they are injured, and fixes them, makes them better.''

''Well, elves are very wise, and they are also very good healers, so you could say that we are 'doctors'.''

I didn't know what to say after that, so I just kept my mouth shut. I just felt stupid whenever I talked. After a while, Haneen broke the ice.

''Is 'doctors' a very common phrase in the place you come from?''

''Yeah kind of- but, hey, how do you know I'm not from here?''

''Well'' she smiled, ''First of all, you are human second-''

''But you're human too''

''I am not'' Haneen said, and she sounded a bit offended by it.

''Yes you are''

''No- I'm Immortal. I've lived for over a thousand years, how could I possibly be Human?''

''No one can be Immortal''

''Elves can''

''What is an elf, then?'' I started to become really, really frustrated, thinking that this was a big joke. No one could be Immortal, right? If that was possible, I would've known it. I would've learnt it in school.

Oh, School. I missed my friends. I was too busy worrying about where I was, that I didn't notice how much I missed my friends and family.

''An elf is a creature of Middle Earth. There are other creatures too, like Hobbits. I suppose you know some Hobbits? The ones who brought you here. They are short and have quite big feet''

''what? Yeah, you mean Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Merry''

''Yes. Them. Hobbits are very small people who like to eat a lot.''

''I am a Hobbit'' I interrupted, joking, of course.

''They often have curly hair'' Haneen continued, not caring about my comment.

''There is also dwarves. I do not believe you have seen dwarves, since you only have been here for a couple of days. Dwarves like to eat a lot too- I have even heard that they eat more than Hobbits!. Dwarves are very, very hairy. So hairy you can not even know if the dwarf is a woman or a man before you ask them''

We reached a quite big room, with a lot of books, statues and swords hanging on the walls. I guessed that this was a library.

It was weird that they actually thought that these people existed, but I liked Haneen so I didn't say anything.

''Those are the most common creatures of Middle Earth'' Haneen said, and then started to point at different things in the room.

''That, sword is called the dragonslayer. It is said that it have slayed more dragons than there is alive today''

''Are you good with the sword, Haneen?'' I asked her, still observing the things in the room.

''Oh, yes. My father taught me how to handle different weapons when I was younger, just so I was able to protect myself, you see, My family and I, we travelled a lot through dangerous woods, so It was important to know how to protect yourself. Of course, here in Rivendell, such things as weapons and fighting in general is not suited for a female''

''Why not?'' I asked. I thought that sexism existed only in the 60's. Not in the year 2013.

''Well, because females are not supposed to fight'' She said, and shrugged.

''My friend and I thought it was fine, that we were not in danger all the time. But that was the first years we lived in Rivendell. I, and she, now miss the adventures. The fighting. We would do anything to go on an adventure. No matter how dangerous it was''

''what is the name of your friend?''

''Her name is Sofie. I believe she is taking care of the hobbits, like I am taking care of you, right now''

Me and Haneen went back to my room, and on the way there, we met her friend, Sofie. She also had long and sharp ears, but her black-brownish hair was too thin and straight to cover it up- unlike Haneen who had thicker hair. Sofie had pale skin, while Haneen had a tan. They talked a little bit, and I didn't want to interrupt them, so I told them that we all could talk in my room. They agreed, after a bit of hesitation, then, half an hour later, I found myself sitting between two very chatty (and also very pretty) elves. They kept talking about all the adventures they had, and seemed a bit sad that they couldn't go on new ones.

''I miss as fast as the wind on my very own horse!'' Sofie said.

And when they left, I thought about my very own friends back at home. If they even where back at home. They might even be dead- just like I'm supposed to be dead.

''Miss. Patrice'' I heard a male say behind me. I turned around and saw Elrond.

''Let us sit down''

I sat down with Elrond, and he started to talk with me about how I met the Hobbits. I told him the truth- that I woke up from being shot In school, and meet them in the woods. The thing was, that Elrond actually believed me.

''You have this thing about you- that says that you are not from this world''

''Of course I am from this world?''

''No you are not, I talked with the wise men, and they also told me that you are not from this world''

''Then what world am I from?''

''I do not know the name of the world you come from. But this world, is called Middle Earth. I have been thinking for some time, and I believe that you came here for a reason. It can not only be a coincidence that you came with the ring bearer and Aragon''

''I didn't come with any ring bearer- or with Aragon. I don't know who you're talking about''

I was angry with Elrond, and everyone else in that moment. I just wanted home, not some stupid other dimension. Jesus, I just got shot- It wasn't like I walked into some portal or anything. I. Didn't. Ask. For. This.

Or maybe- this was Heaven, and all these people were other dead people? Okay, that doesn't make any sense, because they also would've remembered that they died.

''The ring bearer- His name is Frodo. And you may know Aragon by his more common name, Strider''

Oh yeah, Aragon, that awkward dark mysterious man. Got it. And Frodo, the little quiet one. Oh- the ring- the ring that he put on when the dark men- or Nazghul came- that's why he's called the Ring bearer. Stupid me.

''Why is he called Strider? Why not just Aragon''

''My point is, Miss Patrice, is that you should follow whomever goes to destroy the ring. I think that is your purpose here. And maybe, when you are done, you may return home''

At this point, or earlier, I started to believe I wasn't on the real earth. But if I destroyed the ring, I could go home. And I missed home. Of course I was going to follow. What would I do here? Everyone probably thinks I'm stupid anyway.

''How possible is it that I do return home? And why can't you just destroy the ring here?''

''The ring- It is very powerful. A very evil man once had the ring, his name was Saruman. The ring gave him power and he wanted to control everyone in Middle Earth. Luckily, a man swung his sword across Saruman fingers, and Saruman finger fell, and the Ring fell with him. Unluckily, the man was not strong enough to throw the ring in the place where it first was made - in Mount Doom - and destroy the ring. So the ring was never destroyed, and now Saruman has awakened, and he is looking for the ring. We need someone to travel to Mount doom and throw it in there'' Elrond said, with a steady voice.

''But why couldn't he just THROW the ring in there?''

''Because the ring is powerful- as I told you- It forces you to very stupid things''

''And you're making me travel to Mount Doom and throw the ring there? No way, dude''

''You shall travel with the person who is carrying the ring. See it as an adventure''

I thought for a minute. I had a chance to get back home, and I was going on an adventure-

''Wait. I do have some thing you must do for me too.''

''Of course- whatever you want. Just ask''

''There is two people. I want them to follow me''

''Name them''

''Sofie and Haneen''

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
